One year left!
by Oniaon
Summary: Hermione has only one year left to live! Takes place during fifth year! No spoilers! H/H R&R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello Hp readers!!!!!!! This is HarryxHermione fanfic. If you don't like the couple, why are you reading it then!?!?!?!?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I would have made him fall in love with Hermione instead of Cho and Ginny! 

Chapter 1: The Shinigami

June 23rd

Place: Granger's Household, Hermione's room

Hermione sighed loudly. She was completely bored out her mind.

'I should have packed more books' she thought.

You see Hermione is in her room looking out her wet window completely bored because her parents had to go to work all of a sudden. She sighed again before falling back on her bed. What she would give for a decent book to read. She regretted finishing them all on the train. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the rain hit against her window hard.

'I wonder how Harry and Ron are coping?' she thought to busy herself.

She opened her eyes and looked at her ceiling. It was a dark blue colour to represent space, when she was small she had pasted planets and stars on the ceiling so it truly looked like space. She still hadn't gotten rid of them. She sat up on her bed and looked at all her diplomas. She stopped at the large poster on her wall. It was a poster of a cute Japanese cat. She had gotten it when she went to Japan with her parents. Just then a rainbow portal opened up on her poster and out came a young girl. Hermione's widened at the girl. She was so odd. She had a dogs ears above her headband and a dogs tail or is it a wolfs? She had beautiful dark purple hair in a pony tail, but it still reached her waist, her deep blue eyes were enchanting. She was about Hermione's age. She wore a tight dark blue halter top that ended at her stomach she also wore a dark blue mini skirt. Her suede black boots reached her knees as she gracefully landed. Her dark blue gloves reached from her above her elbow, and were chopped off at the fingers. She spread her wings-

'W-wait wings!' Hermione thought.

"Come on Ryou! Hurry up!" she shouted at the portal.

Then a man, about her age as well, came out of the portal, except he wore a cap and had monkey ears and tail. He had chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. He wore a wight tank top and light brown shorts, his sandals were the same colour as his shorts. He had small dark brown gloves that had the fingers chopped off. When he landed he to spread his wings.

"Man you don't have to shout Asuka-chan," he said scratching the back of his head with an exhausting look on his face.

"Umm excuse me, who are you?" Hermione asked trying to regain balance.

"What you can see us!?!" the guy who apparently was called Ryou exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"Well this is new," the girl who was called Asuka said.

"Umm," Hermione was completely speechless.

"Ph man, oh man. OH MAN! ASUKA WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!?!" Ryou yelled clutching his head, eyes wide open.

"You moron, check through our handbook! Duh!?!"

"Oh right," he said sheepishly and started scratching the back of his head.

Ryou pulled out a little pink book and started searching through it.

"Umm…umm…Aha! Here it is! What to do when people can see you!" he exclaimed happily waving it in the air.

He grinned happily. Hermione watched as his eyes scanned the page.

"Now I know!" he chanted happily.

"Great, can you tell us then!?! Asuka said grabbing his collar and sitting him down.

"Either she's already dead," he said pointing his thumb at Hermione. "Or she has something to do with our fates of some sort."

"I see," Asuka said looking at Hermione.

"Excuse but you still haven't said who you are, or what you are for that matter!" Hermione said standing up and putting her hand son her hips, she was only brave because she had seen weirder stuff.

"Hn, should we tell her Ryou?" Asuka asked looking down to Ryou.

"Well she can already see us I say why not? Hi I'm Ryou and I'm a Shinigami! This here is my friend Asuka!" he said happily.

Hermione stared at them. Shinigami? She had read about those, they were Japanese gods of death. But what were they doing here? Surely she wasn't dying? She couldn't just die! She was perfectly healthy! It's not like death eaters would come barging in and kill her? Would they? She shook her head. No, why would they do that? She was just a muggleborn that was friends with Harry Potter-

This meant they would torture her for information. Then what were they doing here?

"If you're wondering why we're here we have an answer," Asuka suddenly said snapping Hermione out of her thought's.

"D-do tell."

"We are here to protect you because you're going to die in a year, on this very day, at exactly two fifteen," Asuka said looking as serious and cold as ever.

Hermione blinked. She would die? No she couldn't! She couldn't die! Never! She-she-she just couldn't! Harry wouldn't let her! No Ron wouldn't let her! No one would let her! She wouldn't let herself die! And yet here are Shinigami telling her that she was going to die! This-this just wasn't happening. She sat or more like fell on her bed. She looked at the floor. This-this just wasn't happening. But a voice in her head said 'Come on, just except it! It's not as bad as you think! Come on! Just take it in and be brave like the Gryffindor you are!' At this Hermione actually kinda felt braver. So what if she was going to die. That didn't mean she had to be miserable about it! No she would make up for her life! She could accept death! She Hermione Granger was going to stare death in the face and say 'I'm ready' Hermione lifted her face up and stared at the Shinigami.

"How do I die?" she asked.

"Can't tell, because then you could try to prevent it and we would fail our master," Asuka said.

"But don't feel too bad about it, I mean umm look at the bright side! You have a whole lot of time left to do stuff you have never done before!" Ryou said trying to cheer her up.

Hermione smiled. She did. And she was going to use it properly. She hopped off her bed and walked over to her desk. She took a piece of paper and pen and began wrigthing. Ryou tilted his head in confusion. Asuka smirked, 'This girl is smarter then I thought' she thought.

After about ten minutes Hermione stopped wrigthing and looked at her paper. She had planned out what to do over the year. When to confess stuff, when to wright her will, when to do stuff, what to do, what to learn e.t.c. She was very pleased with herself. She was chewing her pen thinking about something when suddenly someone snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Uhh, what's this?" Ryou said looking at it.

Hermione reacted immediately. She jumped out of her chair and pounced on Ryou trying to grab the paper. No one could see what she had written. Ok so most of it was not so embarrassing but the confessing love for certain someone was top secret!  
"Give it back! Give it back!" she shouted reaching for the paper while Ryou held it up higher. They may be the same age but that didn't mean they were the same height.

"What's this, October 1st confess to Harry Potter how much I have and will love him, wow I didn't know you liked som-"he was cut off with Hermione stamping on his foot so he dropped the paper.

Hermione grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket. She was about to yell at him when she heard a car door close. She ran to the window and saw her parent's car.

'Should I tell them?' she thought. 'Nah, better not, how would I like to hear my daughter die in a year?'

Time Skip

September 1st

Place: Train compartment

Hermione sighed as she grabbed a little stuffed wolf and monkey plushie. She placed them on her lap. The monkey was asleep while the wolf was scanning the area.

"How many more years of Hogwarts do you have?" the wolf asked looking up at Hermione.

"Two more, this is my fifth," Hermione asked looking down at the stuffed wolf.

"Oh," the wolf said quickly because the compartment door opened.

A boy with messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes walked in followed by a boy with red hair and freckles.

"Hi Hermione, have a nice summer?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

She nodded, which made him smile, which made her heartbeat quicken. Harry looked at the plushie's on her lap.

"I didn't know you liked plushie's?" he said gesturing to the plushie's.

Hermione blushed.

"What are those muggle toys?" Ron asked who had sat across from them.

"Yes."

"Are those real animals then?"

"No Ron! They are stuffed up with fluff and made out of cloth or other material, they are to look like animals but are soft and safe," Hermione said returning to know-it-all Hermione.

"Oh, well why did you choose a monkey and a wolf? They aren't what a girl would choose."

"I get to choose what I want!" Hermione snapped at Ron.

She stuck her nose in the air and looked out the window. Harry rolled his eyes. He looked at the plushie's on her lap. They were certainly odd for plushie's.

"Hey 'Mione, where'd you get those? They don't look like those English ones," Harry said.

"Umm," Hermione said glancing down nervously at her plushie's. "I made them myself!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I umm read it in a book on how to umm make plushie's and umm gave it a go!" She answered quickly.

She looked at them nervously, hoping they would fall for it. Harry just smiled while Ron stared into his Quiditch magazine. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione said willing to strike up a conversation.

Harry stared at her with a Do-I-have-to-answer look. Hermione just grinned knowing how horrible it was for Harry at the Dursleys.

"Well I don't know about you two but I had one hell of a summer…" Ron said.

Time Skip

A few hours later

Place: Hermione's room

Hermione sighed. Everyone had asked her about her plushie's. What was so special about them? Sure they were a little unusual but still. They weren't so bad, were they? Just as she laid them on her bed they poofed back to Shinigami form. Asuka relaxed on her bed while Ryou explored the room.

"So you have to stay here, in this room!?! It's nothing like your room at home. Much smaller…" his voice trailed off as two girls walked in.

"Oh hi Hermione. Have a great summer?" Parvarti asked walking over to unpack her clothes.

"Mm," Hermione answered closing her trunk shut.

Lavender rolled her eyes at Hermione. She got out her pajamas and started to change. Asuka reacted immediately.  
"RYOU! GET OUT NOW!" She yelled as she kicked him out the window, which was unfortunately closed so it broke. But at the same time a rock about the size of a fist flew in, so the broken window was explainable.

Hermione rushed to the window to see who had thrown the stone. But she was to late. The person had already reached the shadows. She sighed and walked over to Lavender who read the note that was attached to it. All of a sudden Lavender squealed. Hermione almost lost her balance if Asuka hadn't reacted quickly enough. Lavender looked at Hermione and shoved the note in her hands.

"It's for you, from a secret admirer!" she squealed as Parvarti and her started guessing who it might be. Hermione stood there, holding the note. She have a secret admirer? Yeah right! It was probably some joke someone was playing on her. She opened the note and read,

_Dear Hermione_

_Hermione, my love. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on your beautiful face. I have watched and admired you everyday. You haven't noticed but that doesn't matter. As long as you know I love you it doesn't mater. You will probably think it's some sick joke, but I'm not lying, my love. And never will. Your lovely bushy hair, your sexy brains and your absolutely hot body makes me go crazy. Everyday I am fighting to keep myself under control. I love you Hermione Jane Granger. Always have, always will._

_Signed _

_Secret Admirer_

Hermione blushed a bit at his description of her. But none the less thought he was quiet romantic.

Asuka went back to Hermione's bed and retook her position. She changed quickly into her pajamas which were a white tank top and a pair of bottoms. Nothing much. She crawled into her bed once Asuka got out to fetch Ryou. She closed her eyes and fell into La La land.

xXx

"Man Asuka you didn't have to do that!" Ryou whined rubbing his sore head.

"Hm," Asuka said pleased with herself.

Just then the Shinigami handbook came out and opened to a page with backwards letters. They stared at it. Then they both dove to the handbook. They both grabbed it and began pushing each other to let go. Asuka one by pushing him off the roof. She stuck out her tongue at him before looking at the page. It said,

Thgilf

She looked at it. What did it say? She turned it upside down, left, right, side, side, up, down she turned around and around but gave up eventually. She looked at it then it hit her like a rock.

"Ryou! Get up here!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Check this out!"

"Hmm, what's that?"

"It says flight. It means that if she fly's then she could die earlier then scheduled. We have to stop her from flying tomorrow at all cost."

Ryou stared at her with curiosity. He even tilted his head. How did she know so much? Asuka rolled her eyes at him.

'What an idiot,' she thought.

She looked into the window with Hermione sleeping peacefully on her bed. She smiled to herself. That girl was something. Mature, smart, bossy, tough a bit like her.

'No,' she thought shaking her head. 'If she does have something to do with my faith I can't remember.'

She flew through the wall and landed on the desk chair. She watched as Ryou silently flew through the roof and sat on the floor next to her. He looked up at Asuka.

'It's weird,' he thought. 'Usually she doesn't care about humans.'

That's when the nightmares began.

A/N

Heh heh! Wow it's been like forever since I've put up something. Sorry 4 people who are waiting 4 me to type more but I'm busy! I'll try to type more this weekend. Don't worry! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

So sorry I haven't updated AT all for the last....I don't know how long its been. Oh well, here's a chapter who've been waiting for!

Chapter 2: Luna Lovegood

**Care of Magical Creatures**

I sighed. Wasn't life just great? Almost half the term was over and you were going to die in the middle of summer. Yep life was great. I turned my attention to Ryo as he tried climbing up a tree without flying. I already read a book about Centaurs so it's not like I'm missing information about them, plus you can't hear a thing from back here, what with all the whispering and gossiping and what-not. I find Ryo failing much more interesting then Hagrid terrifying Slytherin's by making them go up centaurs and 'pet' them.

I was at the back of the large group (surprisingly) so I could scan the area for unknown species.

-beep-

-beep-

-beep-

-bee-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!!!!!!-

Unknown species spotted in large bush, must go find out who this is.

I easily slipped away from the group leaving my books and grabbing my wand. I walk silently into the forbidden forest until I was sure no one could hear me. Then I ran after where the unknown species was before.

I reached the area but found no one there. I stood to catch my breath for a while before deciding to head back, but then I heard a rustling in the bushes and went to investigate.

"Hello, Hermione," said a dreamy soft voice. The voice I recognised as Luna Lovegood's voice.

"Hello, Luna," I said approaching her. She grabbed a piece of meat from her bag that she had around her and threw it up in midair, where it suddenly disappeared. I stood shell shocked for a while until Luna spoke again:

"They really are amazing Thestrals, you know?"

"No, I don't know. I don't even know what they look like."

"Oh well, they are a bit like horses, only black and incredibly thin with wings."

"So like a very thin Pegasus?"

"Exactly."

I watched as she threw another piece of meat in the air. I also watched as it disappeared. Amazing.

"I didn't know Hermione Granger skipped class?" Luna asked turning to me.

"Oh no, I already know everything about the subject, and it wasn't interesting and it's not like it's the first time I get in trouble-"

"You ramble too much."

"I do not ramble."

"Yes you do, you just did."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

Luna sighed happily. I turned my head and saw Ryo and Asuka looking at us.

"Hello, and you are?" Luna said holding her hand out towards Ryo.

My eyes widened. She could see them!?! Well it wouldn't make any difference, 'cause no one believed Luna, but still.

"Y-you can see us too!?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Why yes of course."

"That's odd."

"Not really, you see I've seen someone die, so I am able to see almost everything. That's why my name is Loony Lovegood. It's not very nice, but you learn to live with it. You can't help but be special."

Now that explains it! But wait, last year Harry saw Cedric die…does that mean? Well it explains why he asked what was pulling the carriage but still…

"Does that mean Harry can see them too!" I blurted out.

"Well he did see Cedric die, but I sort of really full believe in them. I don't think Harry will. He might just half see them…but I doubt it really."

I gave a sigh of relief. If Harry found out about me dying he would go berserk and do everything to stop it.

**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

"Now class," said Umbridge. "In this DADA we will not be using wands. We will nice, simple work. With these, you will read until page 64."

She waved her wand and the giant stack of books that were on her desk flew everywhere. When one landed on my desk I took a good look at it. This wouldn't help us against Voldemort. I raised my hand.

"Professor Umbridge, these have nothing to do with DADA. How are they supposed to help us fight dark magic?"

"You don't need to fight dark magic, for there is none. These are nice and simple books to help us learn."

"But we need to learn how to fend for our self!" Harry complained.

"But there is no one who you need to defend yourself from, now is there?"

"How about Lord Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly so the whole class went quiet. I looked at Umbriidge. She was fidgeting and playing with her hands, trying to say something. Finally she said:

"See me in my office, after class."

**A few hours later**

I sat fidgeting on the common room sofa. I couldn't focus on my book. Everytime the portrait opened I shut my book, so I kept forgetting which page I was on and had to start over. I didn't really come far. As a matter of fact I only came a few pages until Harry came back.

"Harry!" I said, my lips forming a smile.

He smiled back weekly at me, so I frowned. Something was wrong.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"No."

Simple, plan answer. Now I know something is wrong.

"Tell me what's the matter Harry," I said moving over so he could sit. He sat down and took out a book and started reading. I saw his hand and the red marks on it. So I grabbed it for a closer inspection.

"Harry!" I gasped. "W-what happened!?!"

"Nothing," he mumbled taking his hand out of mine, closing his book and leaving for the boy dormitories.

I stared at his back as he disappeared. I bit my lip and looked down at my book. My vision was getting blurry so I gathered my stuff and went to the girl dormitories. No Parvati and Lavender. Well, not like they could understand why I was like this. I dropped my books on my desk and sat down on my bed. I took a photograph of Ron, Harry and me laughing together after Harry's Quiditch match. I want to help Harry. He know's he can always come to me with his problems. Why isn't he letting me in? He's closing me out.

My vision became blurry again, but this time I let my tears fall. I heard the gentle splash as they hit the glass frame. I knew Asuka and Ryo were there. But it doesn't matter. Not anymore.

A/N

Hello! I am back! And don't worry I will try to update as much as I can! And remember Summer Holidays are coming up!

Review! Plz!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry its took me so long to type this chapter, but now schools out! But that doesn't exactly mean I'll type more ^.^'

Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy

**Roof for Gryffindor Girl Dormitories**

Asuka sighed. So far so good. No flight. But then again, she hadn't checked her schedule yet so she didn't know.

"Cheer up, Asuka!" Ryo said.

Asuka, ignored him. What's the point? I mean he's the moron. It's amazing he actually passed his Shinigami test. But, he's still not a real one, so it kinda explains it. But not entirely.

"Asuka, why are you always so gloomy and serious? Have some fun!"

"Ryo, we're on duty! We can't be messing around! Who know's what can happen to her!?! She could die as soon as we turn our backs on her!" Asuka yelled.

"Chill out, I was just suggesting it."

Asuka glared at Ryo.

**Outside **

"You mean I have to skip my flying class, because the little handbook says that it can make my death come earlier?" I asked quizzically.

"Umm, yeah we kinda hoped you would, like, umm not like that class to much or anything bec-" Ryo didn't finish his sentence because I hugged him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hate flying! It's the worst class ever! I'm so afraid I might die any second on a broom!"

I did my happy dance routine. Which is very odd. No one has ever seen it since it's to embarrassing. Not even Harry.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Mudblood," sneered a (dangerously) familiar voice.

"Malfoy," I growled not turning around to look at them.

"Trying to learn how to dance? Failing, I see. You never were the culture type."

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

"Who are your freaky friends?"

I froze. He could see, Ryo and Asuka TOO!!!!

"How can you s-see them?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"What? Are they supposed to be in invisibility cloaks or something? They certainly need them."

I turned around. I saw Malfoy sneering, but I didn't see Crabbe or Goyle anywhere. Infact, we were all alone.

"Malfoy, do you even know what they a-are?"

"What, do you mean," he said frowning.

"They're Shinigami!"

"What's a Shinigami?"

"They're gods of death! Haven't you ever read Japanese religion!?!"

"I d-don't believe you, you're lying," he said going slightly pale in the face.

"How come, only you, Luna and I can see them then?"

"Well, umm, I-I'm sure other people could see them also."

I sighed. Could I really trust him? I mean, it was obvious he was going to be a death eater since his father was one, but that look in his eye, it says so much more. Like he actually cares.

"Here, let me explain…"

**Time Skip**

"Y-you mean, you're going t-to d-d-d-d-"

"Die;" I finished for him.

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah, but I can't prevent it. Only wait for it to happen."

"B-but, I don't want you to die, well I don't like you at all, but I don't hate you so much to die, I mean you die in so many different ways, suicide, murder, disease, Voldemort-gulp-Death Eaters-"

"It's ok, whatever it is I hope it's heroic at least."

"Yeah, I guess."

""Listen, do you want your reputation to be ruined?"

"N-no! What kind of, stupid question is that!?!"

"Then take out your wand, and I'll take out my wand, and we'll pretend we were fighting or something."

He took out his wand and pointed it at me. I did the same, only I pointed it at him. Then the doors burst open, and out came students who watched us fake our battle. It was pretty good I must say. But Professor McGonagall ruined it by giving us detention.

My first ever detention! Help me!

A/N Sorry its so short, but I'm trying to make other stories also, since I have deleted almost all my stories. Only because I think they sucked. Review!


End file.
